


someday, these will be the good old days

by Prrrrmm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Harpy!Ignis, M/M, Middle Ages! AU, Multi, Polyship Roadtrip, Tumblr Prompt, aint nobody dying in these drabbles, honestly I should write more to this, prrrrmm aint about that life, some weird au where humans and demons are separated by a magical veil that the king controls, there is some violence but like it's not graphic so we good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prrrrmm/pseuds/Prrrrmm
Summary: Drabbles that I've mostly reworked to be longer and better!!1) Promptis2) Promnis3) Gladnis4) Gladnis5) Gladnis (Sort of?)





	1. Silence Isn't Always Golden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!! I decided to move my tumblr drabbles and prompts over here because I ALWAYS forget I have a writing blog! So, I figured if I cross post these over here then maybe I'll remember to update it more lmaoo  
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! These are super short compared to the chapters I normally write so I hope no one minds!!

“Are you seriously giving me the silent treatment?” Noctis asked incredulously. Crossing his arms, jaw clenching he watched as Prompto turned away from him and without a word, headed towards the couch.

Noctis scoffed,“Prompto, this is ridiculous. You can’t seriously be mad at me.”

Flopping down onto the couch, Prompto turned and gave his boyfriend a withering glare. Still, frustratingly so, he had nothing to say. For someone Noctis often compared to warm brilliant sunshine after a rainy day, Prompto was being anything but at the moment. In fact, Prompto was the storm. 

“It wasn’t even yours to have!” Noctis yelled throwing his hands up. 

“You knew I wanted it!” Prompto shouted back, pointing an accusing finger in his direction, remembering too late he was giving the silent treatment. Noctis glared for a few seconds before he sighed, shoulders sagging in defeat. If he allowed it, this would turn into an all out war and that was not how he had planned on spending his weekend.

“Do you want me to buy you more ice-cream?” he asked cautiously, watching for any sign of Prompto's stubborn streak- the only thing that would keep them from putting this behind them. He should have known better as Prompto's glare turned into a stunning grin and he bounced off the couch.

“Same kind as the one you stole from me?”

Slipping on his shoes, Noctis muttered under his breath, “I can’t steal ice-cream that belonged to me in the first place.” Regardless, he made his way to the door. "Are you coming with me?"

"Dude, please you know the answer to that- always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, this argument is 10000% based on arguments my fiancé and I have near daily.   
> I tend to put off eating things (MANGOS) and she eats the things (MANGOS) and then I get upset because she ate them and we have to go get more. Which she then also eats a week later because I didn’t. So you know, good times lmaooo


	2. If I'm Funny and You Know It, Clap Your Hands

Prompto was pouting and Ignis was trying his best not to show how close he was to laughter. Keeping his back turned, he diced tomatoes to go into his omelets. It was a lazy Saturday morning, one of the few where neither of them had to go to their jobs- a rarity with how much they both worked. Ignis enjoyed these morning, for the domestic feeling of it and for the conversations it spawned. This by far, was one of his favorites.

“Laugh at my jokes. They’re funny and you know it.”

Ignis’s lips twitched but he didn’t laugh, a true testament of how dedicated he could be to a cause. In this case, his cause was getting Prompto to continue with his rant. He wished he had had the insight to record this, but Ignis secretly loved the idea of this being something only he could enjoy. 

“Just pity laugh, please. If we were on stage and people looked at you like, 'Is it funny? Am I supposed to laugh?' They wouldn’t. They wouldn’t laugh because you can’t even pity laugh for me.” One of Prompto's arms shot out, waving wildly and almost knocking over his cup of hot tea. 

Ignis was barely holding it together and Prompto knew it. Clapping a hand over his mouth, he turned the stove off and took a few breaths to calm himself before turning to face Prompto. 

“Updog isn’t even considered a joke anymore, I'm not even sure it ever was.” Ignis held it together for all of three more seconds before bursting into laughter. “Pity laugh, please”.

He was still laughing; at the situation, the look on Prompto's face, the silliness of it all, when he leaned in for a kiss that Prompto happily returned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys really enjoyed this little drabble! It's so stinkin short omg, but it's one of my favorites! It made me remember how much I miss the game grumps! I'll start watching youtubers.... one day lol   
> As always! Kudo or comment if that's your cup of tea and have a lovely day!!!


	3. Sleeping Lions Care Too

Gladio didn’t know why he was trying to sneak in, what was the point if Ignis was going to find out anyways?

Scratch that, he knew why - let sleeping lions lie a little longer.

It didn't take long to run into the other man, their apartment was small after all. Small, but it was everything they needed for just them. There was no need for something the size of Noctis's, but it was moments like this that Gladio almost wished for something bigger with more places to hide or sneak around.

The entry hall emptied into the living room where cup of coffee sat at Ignis's side as he read the last book Gladio had recommended to him. Gladio felt almost guilty about ruining his moment of peace, but he was more worried about his life than anything else in the moment.

Flicking his eyes upward was the only clue that Ignis had heard Gladio enter the house. To anyone else, his expression wouldn’t have changed. Gladio had known the man almost his entire life -it was nothing more than a subtle twitch of his eyebrows, but Gladio knew he was off the hook.

Mostly.

He left Ignis and went to the kitchen where he could wash his face gingerly. There wasn't a sound as much as there was a feeling of Ignis following him. Face mostly clean, Gladio turned to accept his fate. The kitchen was silent save for his occasional sniffing.

“You’re bleeding all over my carpet,” Ignis finally said, eyes drifting from Gladio's nose to stare into his eyes. “Do I want to know?” Ignis asked coming to stand beside him at the counter.

“Prompto accidentally hit me in the face while we were training,” Gladio replied sheepishly.

Arching a single brow above the line of his glasses, Ignis waited to see if there was any further explanation before crossing his arms. "And you came all the way from the Citadel bleeding like that?"

Sniffing again, Gladio shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Ah, no. We uhh..." Flicking his eyes to the door, he gathered his strength and said, "We were in the hallway on our way up here. He's still outside the door, probably figuring out who would come to his funeral if you killed him."

Fixing him with a look, Ignis sighed. "He apologized I assume?"

"Only a million times."

"I imagine he did," Ignis paused and looked him over, searching for any other wounds that he hadn't noticed yet. "You are fine otherwise though?"

Gladio sniffed one last time and hoped the bleeding was done for good. He nodded and Ignis smiled a real smile this time, “Good. Go clean the floor while I let Prompto inside. I imagine he would like to know that I don't plan on killing him today.”


	4. Oh don't you wonder when the light begins to fade?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from Panic! At the Disco's Golden Days!   
> Tbh I love the whole album this came from, but weirdly this is one of my least fave songs. The title just fit so well, shrugsssss  
> oh well!

In the heat of battle, it’s rare that everyone can have eyes on everyone all the time. 

Noctis saw it happen, Prompto and Gladio heard the scream. 

Ignis wouldn’t remember screaming, but he would remember the way he had looked down to see the way red covered his stomach and the cold spread from the hole. Noctis was there in a shimmering flash, shouting something to Prompto. 

Ignis didn’t know what it was.

He knew that he was falling to his knees and breathing was hard. At some point on the way down, his world had exploded in colors he didn't know the world could turn.

Strong arms caught him before he made it all the way down and Ignis was being tucked close to Gladio’s chest. In the back of his mind Ignis knew that Gladio was trying to be careful, but with every step he gritted his teeth and tried not to let any sound escape. Laying him down in the Regalia and Gladio quickly took stock of Ignis’s wound. Staring at the sky, breathing as shallowly as he could, Ignis wondered idly when dusk fell on them.

Violently cursing, Gladio clenched his fists like he wanted to punch something with equal enthusiasm. Ignis blinked and Gladio was above him, a view he was familiar with but never with the expression Gladio was wearing. When had night fallen? When had the others gotten in the car? Squinting through his cracked glasses, Ignis could make out that Gladio was saying something to him.

Everything was mixing together, clipping the words in a way that Ignis had to struggle to understand. Gladio turned to yell at the others and no matter how hard Ignis tried to hold on, everything went dark. Ignis was almost happy when it did, anything to stop the confusion that had taken over his mind and the pain that wracked his body. 

Things were muddled and horrible for what seemed like forever after that, blending everything into some terrible nightmare he couldn’t escape. Ignis couldn’t tell if he was stuck in this cycle for hours or days. He just wanted it to be over and felt guilty for wishing that when he had a duty to perform.

When he woke up next, it took him a moment to realize that he was no longer in the Regalia and surprisingly no longer in pain. He floated on a cloud of medicine and would have drifted off if he hadn’t seen Gladio asleep beside him. 

Gladio was holding his hand loosely as if he hadn’t wanted to cause any pain to him and Ignis wanted to tell him that nothing hurt right now, squeeze if he wanted, but even in the dim light of the hospital room Ignis could see the exhaustion etched onto his face.

He wondered briefly where Noctis and Prompto were, but even duty couldn’t stamp down the rush of warmth he felt for the one he loved.  
Gladio must have felt him move because he opened his eyes a moment later. Gladio smiled and Ignis knew everything was going to be ok. He squeezed Gladio’s hand tightly before drifting back off to sleep.


	5. Pierce the Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gladio has fallen, both literally and metaphorically for a harpy named Ignis and it's all because of dumb shenanigans. It's okay because the harpy seems more than willing to play along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternantly titled: Angela is a furry and I wrote this as a joke and it ended up... good? I actually had a whole idea for a three part story by the end of the day but going to be a hundred percent honest with y'all... I do not have the time to write it all right now ahhh  
> Maybe one day I'll revist this and actually write a real story out of it!  
> I'm actually pretty sure Pierce the Veil is a band but that's the title that came to mind when I was thinking of what to call this one!

_"Don't cross the veil into the magical realm,_ they said, _don't get involved where humans shouldn't_ , they said," Gladio said, echoing every person ever in the history of Lucis. And yet? What did he decide to do the day before? Exactly that. Berating himself as he pulled himself up from the mess of dried grass and twigs he had face planted onto, he worried about the safety of his charge. Prompto could take care of Noctis if he could focus long enough to notice when they were in danger.

If Gladio were honest with himself, this was probably the most embarrassing thing he had managed to ever get himself into and that included that one time at Noctis's when the unwatered wine got involved. There was no way he was going to get out of this nest, back up the steep hillside and then the mile hike back to camp with a broken ankle.

Prompto's dare didn't seem like much the night before when they were laughing around the campfire, estatic in their glee that _they had actually crossed into the magical realm_ _._ Though, Gladio supposed with the king's weakening power sneaking through hadn't been hard for Noctis.

But the act of sneaking into a harpy nest to steal her egg was way harder than he imagined it would  be. And now he was stuck in said nest with no egg to show for it. There was a soft whisper of movement behind Gladio and he whipped around preparing to meet his doom - the hideous bird with their long man killing claws and acid breath. Instead he found himself with his mouth open gaping like a fish. "What," he said, unable to say much more or look away.

"I could ask the same of you. Why are you in this Zu nest?" the harpy before him asked.

"Zu? Are you a Zu then? I hit my head, oh gods, am I hallucinating?" Gladio moaned rubbing the tender spot on his forehead. There was no other explanation, for the 'man' in front of him was everything a harpy should be except for a few major details. One, harpies were never men. Two, harpies were not supposed to actually be attractive and yet before him stood quite possibly the most beautiful creature in all of Eos.

Said creature snorted daintily, "I beg your pardon. Education is not what it used to be if you cannot tell a bird from a harpy apart."

Oh.

Oh?  
Gladio shifted trying to edge away from the harpy as discreetly as possible. "Harpies are ugly women who want nothing more than to eat men,"

The harpy frowned before tucking his wings closer to his body, "That is a terrible misconception. There are men and we aren't all evil and we don't eat people. I haven't eaten you yet have I?"  
Ah, well he had a point. "Then what are you doing here?" Gladio asked.

"Wondering what you were doing here."

It turned out that it was possible to be rightfully shamed by a stranger without the stranger ever saying anything truly condemning and yet Gladio's face flushed. "My friends dared me."

"To sneak into a Zu's nest?" the harpy asked incredulously.

Gladio shifted again, "To find a harpy," he mumbled.

The harpy fixed him with a flat stare before picking his way through the large nest, all the while muttering under his breath about the stupidity of humans. "What is your name?" he asked finally. When Gladio gave his, the harpy bowed his head and said, "And I am Ignis. What is a human doing on this side of the veil? Hasn't your king forbidden interaction between your kind and mine?"

"Well, yes but the prince wanted to come and I need to protect him," Gladio replied.

It was amazing the amount of disbelief that Ignis could put into a single sweeping gaze when he said, "I can see you're doing a fantastic job of that. Can you get out on your own?" When Gladio frowned at his ankle, the harpy- no, Ignis sighed. "Fine, I will help you out and then we are going to meet this prince whom I assume is the friend who thought it would be good to send you on this dare. I can see that you all need some sort of guidance."

Grabbing Gladio with one large claw, Ignis grunted before flapping his large wings and taking off. Through his terror Gladio could swear he heard Ignis muttering about a better education as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hNNGGG Y'all I need more time and motivation to write  
> I have at least four more tumblr prompts that I need to post but that's a lot of work lmao  
> I hope you guys are having a fantastic week!!!


End file.
